silent storm (Levi x reader)
by skywing8
Summary: As a troubled soldier, you and your lover Levi, try to be together as your past wants you back. A sequel to silent rain.(may have inappropriate themes later if you don't like them don't read)
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped around you as stood in the battle field. Your grip on the swords you held tightened. You tried to look for him. He was with another squad. Then you saw him. He was riding a horse, streight towards a titan. he jumped off and connected to the titans neck. He sliced the nape of the neck, causing it to fall. But another titan ran behind Levi. You lost your horse, and he was so far away from you. You bit into your hand and transformed into the second female titan, what you only did twice before. Everything went white then- nothing.

You slowly opened your eyes. You looked at your body and finding nothing wrong, you pulled away the blankets. You were tying your shoes when the door opened. Levi looked at you and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing up?" He asked, walking to you as you stood.

"I'm fine, rivalle." You said. He grabbed your arms.

"Go back to bed, braun." He said. You smirked.

"You gonna make me,rivalle?" You asked. He growled and pushed you onto the bed. He pinned you with his strong arms.

"Are you gonna be a good girl and listen to me?" He asked. His cold breath washed over your hot skin. You haven't been this intamete in a while. It kinda scared you. You forced yourself away. Levi pushed himself off of you. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He muttered. You sat up and brushed his cheek with your hand. He sighed and held your hand.

"(Y/n)." He said.

"Levi-" you began, but was interrupted by Zoe.

"(Y/n), please. Will you stop smooching on the corporal for just one teeny moment. I need you." She said. You felt your face get hot. You cleared your throat and got off the bed. You grabbed your jacket and followed Zoe out the door.

"Seriously though, can you keep your mits off of Levi?" She asked.

"Yes. We do it all the time. Now why'd you need me?" You asked.

"We found another titan shifter." She said exictely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's this kid?" You asked, sitting down at Zoe's office.

"So, this cadet is helping close the giant hole in maria." she said, stirring the coffee and handing it to me.

"A cadet? No freaking way." You said.

"Right? Anywho, he can transform, just like you."

"First off, how do you know that, and second, what the hell?" You said. Zoe chuckled and then said:

"Okay, you would probably freak, but the kid's name is eren Yeager." You were sipping the coffee and when you heard the name, you spat out the coffee.

"What?!" You yelled.

"Calm down."

"I'm calm. Can I go see him, please?"

A soldier ran up to Zoe and whispered in her ear.

"You are in luck. He's here! In a dungeon, but here!" Zoe said.

You stood in a recovery room, across from where Levi and eren sat. Levi pulled a pretty good stunt in the courtroom, providing eren's freedom.

Levi gave you a look, then walked out. It was you who yelled at him to stop. what else were you supposed to do? Levi was litteraly beating him up. You stared at the boy.

"Cadet?" You asked. He looked up.

"Yes, lieutenant?" He asked.

"Call me (y/n), please." You said softly, "cadet, there are people in this world that hide things. Those people don't get far unless they share secrets with others and if they don't, they become swallowed by their guilt." You showed him your bandaged hand.

"(Y/n), you're a shifter?"

"Seems that way for you as well." You said.

"How?" He asked. You sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"My own father turned me into one of them. He wanted to use me. And last month, he almost killed me. In that split moment, I transformed, saving three people. So don't think that what inside is automatically bad,what I'm seeing is not the titan, it's the boy." you said, patting eren on the head before leaving. you closed the door.

"Since when did you become a philosopher?" Erwin asked.

"Since I realized that I can't be alone." you said, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the rain, you rubbed the pendant slowly. You didn't understand why Levi was so distant lately. You rembered when you both made the vow to each other. You went inside, going to the female's shower room. You let the hot water run down your face. Everything was falling apart. When you finished, you sat in your room and cried slowly. There was a knock at the door. You opened it.

"Erwin?" You asked. He handed you an envelope and patted your head before walking away. It was orders to go to the old survey corps HQ. You sighed.

Kicking open the old door, you got a plume of dust directly in your face.

"How old is this f-ing building?" You exclaimed.

"Pretty old." Levi said behind you. You turned, facing him. He walked past you and into the room. In an hour of ackwardness, you both got the room clean. As Levi was about to leave, you grabbed his arm.

"Levi, wait."

"What is it?" He asked.

"What the hell's your problem?! You starting to ignore me and it's pissing me off. Are you just using me? Or are you seeing someone else?" You asked, tears spilling down your cheeks. Levi walked over and embraced you roughly.

"Never. I love you, (y/n). It's just I'm afraid I'll just hurt you." he said.

"Hurt me how?" You asked, looking in his eyes.

"You must understand that this is a war. What If I die in battle? I don't want to leave you broken." He said. You kissed him roughly, letting out all of your pent up emotions. He kissed back.

"I don't care!" You exclaimed grasping his shirt. He pushed you against the wall and then kissed you. then someone cleared their throat. you tried to wiggle from Levi, but he didn't move. He only looked at the visitor. It was Petra.

"Please captain, get a room. Besides, Zoe was looking for you." She said. He scowled and kissed you softly before leaving.

"It must be tough, dating the captain." Petra said.

"You have no idea." You said.


	4. Chapter 4

You pulled your cloak closer, riding beside Erwin.

"Commander!" You yelled, noticing a female titan. Correction: another female titan. And she looked like she was a shifter.

"Lieutenant colonel what is it?"

"Another female titan, sir. Should i-" you began, but he cut you off.

"No! Warn the others and join up with squad Levi."

"Yes sir." You nodded, firing off a black flare and quickly located the group of horses that went into the forest, the female titan following close behind. You saw hanji, and several others. You ditched your horse with the other horses and used your gear to join hanji in the trees.

"Hanji-san!" You said.

"Lieutenant colonel. We are going to trap the female titan!"

"Let's do it." you nodded. She came running through the forest, and as she passed through here, hanji yelled and then cables hit all of her nerves, rendering her useless. She fell, and then Levi joined you.

"Levi?" you asked. But he nodded in your direction. He then jumped down and began to interagate her.

"Heicho, it isn't-" hanji began, but then the other female titan roared. You tensed, and for a good reason. As if it was-

"Levi!" You yelled, and he jumped out of the way just in time for millions of titans to attack her.

"No! They are going to release her!" Hanji yelled.

"Not on my watch!" You exclaimed, using a small dagger to cut yourself. You jumped off the tree branch and all you saw was white.

 _Levi's POV_

I watched as she killed multiple titans as her titan form. Did she- become stronger? It was hard to tell because the blonde female titan ran, the (h/c) one following close behind. I followed her, not wanting (y/n) getting hurt. Then I saw it. My entire squad get massacred, just like farlan and Isabelle. I tried not to lose myself, not lose my cool. The blond female titan then was fighting eren, (y/n) not to be seen anywhere. I was worried, just a little, for my girl's safety. Eren lost, leaving the blond titan with eren in her mouth. The black haired brat that was always with jeager joined me, heading after her.

"He may not be alive. Prepare for the worse." I said to her.

"He's alive. I know it." She said, and I just looked at her. She reminded me of (y/n), just a little.

"Well then, let's go save your boyfriend." I said, taking off and using the technique I learned to quickly render her legs and arms useless. She wasn't able to harden her skin fast enough, and it left her nape wide open. The brat took that opportunity, and knowing it was a trap, I saved her ass by cutting her hand. But in the process, I sprained my ankle. I then got eren out of her mouth and flew back to where the rest of the soldiers were. I gave eren to a medical team, laying him in a cart. Hanji was sobbing about a loss of a test subject. I was looking for (y/n).

"Levi." Erwin said, coming up to me.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"It's- it's the lieutenant." He said.

"Where?" I yelled. He led me to a separate cart, with her in it, laying down and unconscious. I sat next to her, putting my cloak over her. I layed her head in my lap. She stirred, her beautiful (e/c) eyes fluttering open.

"L-levi?" She asked.

"You scared me, you brat." I said. She cracked a smile.

"I scared the big bad corporal? As if. "

"You're impossible." I sighed. She placed her cold hand on my cheek.

"Hey. I may be impossible, but I almost kicked her butt."

"What did happen?" I asked her as she sat up.

"I guess I ran out of energy or something. My titan body refused to work or something. I just felt helpless."

"I see. Erwin found you and brought you here." Her arm lightly touched my ankle and I winced. Her face turned to concern.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

"It's fine, (y/n)."

"No its not! Come on, Rivalle. " she went to touch it, and i grabbed her hand. She looked at me and sighed.

"I love you, you know." I said as I hugged her, burying my face in her hair.

"I do know." She mumrmed as we went back to the city.


	5. AN

Hello my wonderful readers! It is I, the author. I want to apologize for being gone so long, and I now have gotten back into the fandom. But now I've decided to rewrite the two books, so it sounds and flows better. Also Levi was kinda out of character, so I'll fix that. And the romance needs to be fixed too, along with alot of stuff. (to be fair I was 16 when I wrote it. That was 3 years ago) so I hope you enjoy the rewrite, and drop comments about your thoughts. Thanks

Skywing8


End file.
